


Never tease a doctor

by daisy_lady



Series: Derailed Fiction [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, smut as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_lady/pseuds/daisy_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the most inteligent decision of yours, but seeing McCoy's face as he read one of your spicy messages was priceless.<br/>What you did not think about, was how would he repay you for such frustrating day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never tease a doctor

You stared amazed in those hazel eyes, carefully watching every single one of your reaction as he thrusted in you, lazily and passionate at the same time. Your nails dug deeply into his arm. Your hasten breaths captured by his lips, with gentle smile.

"Shouldn't you, I don't know go a little bit... Faster?" you moaned loudly, arching toward his body. Just as you wanted to say anything he would change the angle or the pace. _That son of a bitch_ , you thought with visible pleasure on your face.

"I won't, Y/N... You must repay for what you did in Medbay today," McCoy lips met your soft skin on throat and left few kisses. Trapped between his ridiculously well build body and a mattress, you had no other option than to allow this sweet torture.

"Lenny... I did nothing in partic-oh my God-ular..." your fingers entwined in brown hair as Leonard started lightly sucking one of your nipples and massaging second. 

"Really?" You didn't liked that specific sparkle in his eyes as he rested on his forearms, looking at you down. "How would you call all the messages you left on my comm? Or those gazes, conveniently touches you did? I wanted to take you there, you know?" 

Your surprised moan as his thrusts became a bit faster, made him chuckle. If it was possible Leonard's eyes became even darker, nearly black from lust and you felt pleasant shiver across your spine. 

"Len..."

"Shhh... Now, I'm talking Y/N," you squealed and nodded. Doctor knew how much you enjoyed his commanding tone and he was more than happy to use it. "A, a, a... What do you thing you're doing, hun'?" His fingertips caressed your hips.

"Lenny... Please..." You squealed silently, trying to lift yourself but he didn't allowed you to do so. Instead of this he smashed his lips with yours, silencing you.

"I'll take my time with you, Y/N. Just as you took yours with me today..." McCoy purred sweetly in your ear and slightly bite it. Your southern doctor didn't lie about that, as his hands carefully fondling every inch of your skin. Like no one before, he was able to make you both feel like a princess and lustful creature that craved only his touch, at the same time. 

"Leonard... If you don't start to fuck me properly, I'm going to be even worse than toda-" he suddenly stopped, only to hooked one of your legs on shoulder and enter you in one smooth move.

At first Leonard's moves again were slow and passionate but after a moment it became faster, shorter and more frantic. Although, Bones wouldn't admit it, his little play with you also brought him to the very end of his patience.

"Oh, God... Oh, God.... If you stop now, I'll kill you," you breathed into his lips and kissed him passionately, keeping McCoy's body as close to yours as you could. 

"I had no such intentions," he kissed your knee, gently rubbing your tight. "You're so beautiful, Y/N," you clenched sheets in fists, feeling how your inner tension was nearly at zenith. 

You tried to keep it quiet but hearing Leonard's low grumblings, made you nearly come. Your lips were once again captured by his and slightly bite your lower lip. 

"I love you, Leonard," only whisper came out from you, as your fingers dug deeply into his arms and you knew it will leave bruised marks all over his arms and back.

"I love you too, Y/N," he grunted and hilted his head back giving you few final thrusts as you met your climax, your body tightening around him. You pulled Leonard closer, maintaining eye contact until you felt his release accompanied low moan of absolute satisfaction. You kissed him deeply still having a groan in you, waiting to be released.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson, Y/N," Leonard slowly put your leg down and leaned over to leave sweet kiss on your lips.

"Never tease a doctor during his work shift," you smiled, wrapping your arms around him, nudging his nose. You were absolutely exhausted, still able to feel those last thrusts into you but you loved it anyway. It almost made you think about doing exactly the same to continue such 'angry sex' sessions.

"Very well..." his body lying on yours was sweet bourden, you never wanted to let go. Leonard smother your face with soft kisses and combed your y/h/c, a little bit tangled hair. "Because I'm not still done with you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello
> 
> If you enjoyed leave kudos or comment I always appreciate those littl guys ;)  
> Have an idea? Share it with me in comment ;)


End file.
